Add In  Will
by melissaadams22
Summary: Even after death he planned to be there


Title: Add In - Will

Synopsis: Even after death he planned to be there

Co-Author:

Pairing: Magnus & Zimmerman

Rating:

Season: 3+

Episode Spoilers: Season three episode Kali Pt. 3

::Local Dock::

::Mumbai, India::

In the grand scheme of things it was amazing to William Zimmerman how much fighting with an abnormal spider, dying and coming back took out of a person. Yet as he carefully manuevered through the destroyed dock of the main city in India that had been taken out by Kali's tidal wave with Kate beside him helping to support him, he was struck with just how determined he was to make this little trek. Of course when Ravi found him missing he doubted he'd be amused but when word came in that the lead Sanctuary research vessel had finally managed to dock in Mumbai he'd insisted on going. Bless her heart Kate had tried to talk him out of it, insisting that he needed to rest and what not but he made it clear he was going with or without her help so eventually she finally decided it was better if someone with some sense as she put it was with him.

As they'd made their way through the damaged city he couldn't believe the amount of destruction, the wave had taken out just about everything and there were many parts of the city that they couldn't get through in the car, the smells from things being soaked or the dead that were still being gathered up turned his stomach and part of him wished he'd been able to get through to Kali earlier; of course Wexford had made that impossible. Throughout all of this part of him also felt guilty that he hadn't managed to convince Magnus of the man's true intentions before she'd appointed him head of the New York facility, if he'd known what he was going to do all of this may have been avoided. After all that was his job, part of it anyway, was to warn her about possible threats and he was the one that was supposed to be able to read people so well.

"Hey" came a voice, "You realize" carefully moving them toward the gangplank slowly, "When Magnus sees us she's going to be less than thrilled."

The young man had to smile a bit to himself as he used one hand to grip the rope to walk up, people were running and hollering around as wounded and refugees were seen to, "That's...probably the understatement of the decade Kate" suddenly both stopping on the item then stepped back to make room for who they saw coming off.

Before them with two guards behind him though he wasn't in handcuffs Terrance Wexford looking mroe deflated than anyone had seen him since his intiial arrival in India was being heralded off the ship, the abnormal man barely gave Freelander a glance but he stopped at Will's look and the two men locked eyes. Neither saying anything for a couple moments then the psychiatrist stepped closer to him, "How could you do this?"

Without apology the abnormal man stiffened, "How could I not? Helen's recklessness caused all of this."

"Her recklessness" the man demanded? "From what I understand you're the one who pissed her off when we had her under control and were prepared to kill her again, if not for Magnus willing to sacrifice herself for this entire planet we would all be dead now. I don't know why you did this Wexford, part of me doesn't really care" his eyes staring into his, standing up to the man, "But I'm going to do everything in my power to see that you do not have the chance again. You risked millions, billions of lives because you wanted to show up Magnus because you're jealous."

Terrance scoffed, "Jealous."

He nodded, "Yes, exactly and I didn't see it before but I see it now. You're jealous of the respect that Magnus has, the power...you tasted it and you damned near destroyed everything. You want to try and blame her for this, go ahead but I spoke with Kali, I know what happened...you won't get a chance again to usurp her again; that I promise you."

If it hadn't been for the guards who laid a hand on his shoulders as he stepped closer the abnormal man would have flared out at him but instead he simply smiled evily, "Who do you think you are?"

Without preamble William Zimmerman stepped forward closer to the man, in his face, "I'm Magnus's protege that's who I am and I'm her friend and I won't see you given the chance to destroy her life's work, I'll die first" and then slowly he stepped back. "Get him out of here."

The guards nodded, "Yes Sir" and moved/pushed him past them.

When they were alone Kate slid her arm back around his waist and moved closer, "Will are you ok?"

With a determined nod and taking a deep breath, "I'm better than I've been in a long time Kate, let's find Magnus' and he moved forward with a renewed sense of energy...a new understanding. Helen had told him in Japan that when the time came he'd be the one she spoke with, but this entire situation spoke volumes and he felt he understood a lot better now and he'd meant every single word he spoke to Terrance Wexford.

::Lead Research Ship::

::Main Bridge::

Kneeling down carefully beside her 'son' who was typing at a laptop trying to fix something by an open console Helen Magnus offered him a small understanding smile when he looked at her, "How's it coming Henry?"

The abnormal man shook his head, "Not good Doc, it's a good thing we made port when we did is all I got to say because another thirty minutes and I think we're gonna be loosing the engines here. Repair crews are spread thin and right now the priority is getting the wounded off the ship."

She nodded slowly, "I know, I'm on my way down to the deck to help with that now and then I'm heading over to the Sanctuary to check on Will and with the other facilities. Can you handle things here while I'm gone?"

Foss gave her a firm nod, "Don't I always Doc?"

"Indeed you do dear boy, indeed you do" squeezing his shoulder. "But don't be about it all day, you need to rest and eat a proper meal" the 'order' clear in the tone then she stood up letting her hand slide from his shoulder. Glancing around the bridge the older woman took a deep breath, the Captain could handle the crew that she knew and she did have other things she had to attend to but today the truth was Helen was feeling every bit her 160 years. ~I may have to consider my holiday a bit earlier than normal unfortunately~ she thought, "Captain I'm heading down to the deck to help with the wounded then I'll be at the Sanctuary should you need me."

Turning his head at the woman's voice the Captain gave her a firm nod, no words spoken about all that had happened on his ship needed between them but inside he was very glad that Dr. Magnus was now the one giving orders, "Understood ma'am and thank you."

"Thank you Captain" and gave him a nod before she headed out.

::Main Deck::

On the main deck it was organized chaos or semi organized, too many people, good people lying on stretchers or walking injured or just sitting waiting to be seen to or to get off the ship. Everyone was being shuttled over to the Mumbai facility, she'd already alerted Ravi they were going to be very crowded for a while but she wasn't going tax the civilian hospitals anymore than they already were with the destruction and once things were settled enough she was going to oversee helping the local authorities try and recover from the devestation. At the moment though her priority was helping with the wounded on board and there were far too many of them for her liking. The staff was doing a beyond admirable job and as she moved through the various people offering nods or words of encouragement it was clear folks were looking to her for leadership and she had to give it; that was the biggest part of her job in a crisis was being calm and a rock when others were not sure of what was going on.

It wasn't until she was kneeling down a few moments later by an injured young lady with a bad burn on her leg that Helen Magnus heard her name and looked up and over, her eyes then wide, "Will, Kate what are..."

Supporting the man a bit Freelander shook her head, "I tried to stop him boss but well you don't know how determined he was."

For his part the young man just looked at her, no words were needed.

After a moment Helen nodded and pointed to a bench along a railing, "Sit" she 'ordered', "I'll be with you in a moment" turning back and laid a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "You're going to be fine, I assure you" without missing a stride.

~So much like Magnus~ William Zimmerman thought to himself as he gratefully took the seat on the bench, his exhaustion and more just washing over him and he looked up at Kate, "I'm fine Kate."

The former renegade rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, if I believe that I'll be jumping overboard right now. Even Doc knows you aren't fine and she only saw you for ten seconds."

Giving her an 'understanding' look, "I'll be fine here until Magnus wanders over, why don't you see if you can help out?"

"You sure?"

"Positive, find Henry I'm sure he could do with seeing a friendly face" seeing her nod. Once alone Will sat back slowly, the sea air brushing over his face and such and he just watched the surroundings. Such destruction, loss and tragedy that could have all been avoided and yet he also understood a lot more about why his friend and mentor had gone against her own policy. Kali aka Bertha was so tied into the survival of the planet as a whole that her survival was something that had to be maintained, forget the realization that it was unlikely that Helen could have killed her even if she wanted to since Wexford had tried and not succeeded...the fact was she had to survive and she'd known that back then when she'd tracked her down and contained her. A voice brought the man out of his thoughts and he looked up, squinting a bit tiredly at the sunb ehind the figure and he nodded, "I'm here Magnus."

Pulling off her gloves and wrapping them in each other before sliding them into her pocket Helen Magnus nodded, "That I am aware and believe me as a physician I am definitely not happy about it" taking a seat beside him. "You should be back at the Sanctuary resting Will."

He nodded, "Probably but I'm here" both of them looking out over the busy and crowded deck, "Are you all right?"

For the moment Helen took the chance to sit back, the bars of the railing and the bench eating into the tension in her back and shoulders, "I believe that should be a question I am asking you Will. You died for over eight minutes, it is truly a miracle you are even here so perhaps we should discuss that."

Sitting back with her Will Zimmerman nodded, "I'm sure we will but not right now, I asked about you."

That made her glance over at her and he looked at her, their eyes meeting and finally she nodded, "I am fine Will, thank you. Just so much destruction and loss to deal with."

Softly he nodded with a sigh looking back out over the deck, "Yes but despite what you may think Magnus" his voice determined, "This is not your fault. Yes you kept her alive but ultimately it was the right decision and we both know it."

"Do we" Helen asked a bit?

Turning fully then to face her softly he touched her arm, physical touches of friendship and affection were not common within the network and even less uncommon between them, normally words were enough but not this time. Patiently he waited until she turned to look at him, "Yes...yes we do. All she wanted was to be left alone Magnus and she was doing as we wanted, reversing the waves when Wexford attacked her again...not you, him because he's jealous of you" seeing her cock her head. "We can talk more about that later" he responded tiredly, "But you risked your life because you realized that the best chance of stopping the massive amounts of destruction and death coming was by her being alive, that makes you a hero not the cause of all this."

She scoffed a bit, "I am hardly a hero Will."

That made him smile a bit, "You're a hero to me and a lot of other people Magnus, believe me."

"Perhaps" she said after a moment. "Anyway I have a great amount to do at the moment and since you are here..."

Will nodded, "I'm happy to help however I can."

~Perfect~ Helen thought, "Then let's get you to a cabin to lay down and rest. I'll come and wake you for the trip back to the Sanctuary once I am ready to leave."

"That's not what I had in mind Magnus" her protege and friend insisted.

Gently her hand coming over to cover his on her arm for just a brief moment a small impish grin placed across her face, "I know, now come along" moving to get up and then help him up, she'd escort him personally to the cabin she'd been given to use and that way she knew where he was. "And Will" keeping her voice low, "Thank you."

As her arm came around his waist to help support him Will Zimmerman nodded, "Just...returning the favor Magnus, trust me on that" he promised her.


End file.
